Doubt Everything
by autumnmist715
Summary: Even when you think you know it all, you sometimes have to wonder- do you? Never assume anything. Doubt everything.
1. The Discovery

**Chapter One: The Discovery and the Start of the Experimental Process**

Potter and Malfoy are studying in the library. Malfoy's head is buried in a book, while Potter is obviously contemplating something and keeps glancing at Malfoy. Here's the following conversation…

'Malfoy?'

'Yes?'

'Nothing.'

'…' ((goes back to studying))

'…'

'…'

'Malfoy?'

((a bit irritated)) 'Yes?'

'Nothing.'

'…' ((gives Potter a glare and eventually tilts head back down towards homework))

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Malfoy?'

'WHAT?' ((quite a bit wide eyed and mad looking (the crazy kind) by this point))

'…Nothing.'

'… ((grumble))…' ((humph))

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'… Malf-'

'Potter, if you say my name one more time- you're toast.' ((deadpan and apparently quite serious))

'Oh.'

'Yes. Oh.'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'What did you want anyhow?'

'Just this.'

And with that, Potter leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Malfoy's lips.

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Hmm.'

'Hmm?'

'I suppose we should address each other by our first names now… Now that we've… we're… Well, what shall we tell our parents? I mean, this will be catastrophic news to them. We can't just blurt it out. What should we say?'

'Mores the question, when do we tell them?'

'I don't know. This is all so very… wow.'

'Yeah.'

'Did you know I've liked you since second year?'

'Really? I started secretly liking you ever since I've known you.'

'It feels like it's been forever.'

'Mmhmm.'

'So what are we going to do? What do we tell our Houses?'

'We don't have to tell them I suppose.'

'What do we tell my dad?'

'_That_ we're definitely not doing for a while. If we have to tell them sometime, we have to make sure that we at least have some seniority type thing that tells them that this is serious and that we've been dating for this long, so there's no way that this is just a fling.'

'Oh. That's true.'

'I'd rather not have him kill me on the spot.'

'That would be a problem.'

'Sooo… Hogsmeade with me Saturday? Honeydukes, Flourish and Botts (for you, because I know that's where you usually go), Quidditch supply store (I need a new practice Snitch- my old one's wearing out), and Three Broomsticks for butterbeer?'

'Sure, but just make sure to meet me near the Shrieking Shack and not right outside the Great Hall. It'll make getting away from our friends easier.'

'Okay. I pay on Saturday.'

'No, we go Dutch.'

'But Malfoy….'

'What?'

'I want it to be special.'

'Yes, but it already is going to be special because I'll be with you. And since we both know that we can afford a day on the town, let's just go Dutch.'

'Fine. But someday, I'll pay.'

'If you say so.'

'Stubborn.'

'Ditsy.'

'Ditsy? Who calls anyone ditsy anymore? Does your mother use that word?

'No. But she has a better vocabulary than I do. She uses big words…'

'((laughs))'

'Don't laugh at me. Very few people can laugh at a Malfoy and live to tell what happened next.'

'Is that a family saying? It has the ring of a family saying.'

'It's a semi new family saying. My mother started it when someone laughed at her when Father called her intelligent. Boy, that was one big cat fight, let me tell you.'

'Oh… doesn't quite know what to say…… Well, now that we've come to the conclusion that this next Saturday, we're going to Hogsmeade together, I think we better go back to studying for the test. sighs How I hate Snape. I think he hates me. No, that was a dumb statement. I _know_ he hates me.'

'Uncle Snape doesn't hate you. And Potions are the world's easiest subject.'

'For you!'

'For the rest of the Slytherins, too. And quite a few Ravenclaws agree with me.'

'((sigh))'

'Aww, you poor baby… Let me make it better…'

And with that, Charms homework and the upcoming Potions test were forgotten.


	2. The Reactions

**Chapter Two: Reactions**

Weasley's reaction to the news that Potter wasn't going to be going with him and the rest of the Gryffindor gang to Hogsmeade on Saturday:

'WHAT!? Where're you going then? You going to stay here all day? The Potions test is on Friday (Evil git, Snape is) and after that you're going to stay inside all day? Have you gone bonkers? Why would you do something like that? I asked that one Hufflepuff who's obsessed with the weather- you know the one that wants to be a Seer?- and she said that it should be sunny and perfect that day… of course, she also said that I'd die of death by owls, but who's ever heard of death by _owls_? Cats, maybe, even toads, but never owls! But anyway, my point is, why in the name of Merlin's ankles would you stay here on a Hogsmeade day?... WHAT?! You're still going to Hogsmeade? Then why in the world would you not go with us? We were all going to go to Zonko's and the family joke shop ((grins)) to go restock our stash of Slytherin-destined products. And we'll go by Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks, of course. So why aren't you going with us? Who's your hot date, eh? ……… WHAT?! Whaddya mean you can't tell me! You can tell me anything! I'm your best friend! Why would you do this to me!? Is it someone I like? It isn't… _her_, is it? ... ((whew)) Oh good. Because if it were her, you'd be dead. So who is it then? …... Fine. DON'T tell me. I'll figure it out anyways and then you'll be sorry you didn't tell me because I'm going to tell your date that you were too ashamed of her to tell me who she was and if you were that ashamed, then it must be a pity date! So there!'

And with that, Weasley walked off, leaving Potter quite crestfallen and dejected. His best friend just wouldn't understand.

olololo

Zabini's reaction to the fact that Malfoy wasn't going to stay in the Slytherin Common Room on Hogsmeade Saturday and avoid all the idiots:

'You're going _where_? Malfoy, that's hilarious. If you can keep a straight face for another four minutes, then I'll believe you. Why would _you_ be going to Hogsmeade? What's the point? You got a really hot date? ... You do? Do tell, who is it? Do I know this person? Have _I_ gone out with this person? Because if I have, I can tell you whether they're worth the effort of getting off your butt on a Saturday to go into Hogsmeade …… What do you mean they're definitely worth the effort!? Who _is_ it? …… I'll find out? If that's your way of dragging me into Hogsmeade on a Saturday, it's rather pathetic. I'm not going into town just so that I can catch a glimpse of you and your mystery date. I'll hear it all from everyone else when you get back anyway. Keep your aura of ambiguity. I don't care.'

olololo

Everyone else's reactions to news that Potter and Malfoy were seen _holding hands_ in Hogsmeade on Saturday:

'No waaay. Potter and _Malfoy_? They'll definitely make 'Hottest Couple of the Year' this year.'

'Noooo! Not Malfoy! I wanted Malfoy!'

'You never had a chance with Malfoy anyway; why cry over something that would never have happened?'

'Hey! I can dream, can't I?'

'You can dream about _whatever_ you want. I ain't stoppin' you.'

ooo

'_Malfoy_ and Potter?! I thought they hated each other? What happened?

'No one knows. And apparently, they're not talking to the paparazzi right now…'

ooo

'((laughs)) _I_ knew it all along. You could just feel it between them… ((shivers))'

'You're so weird… And you totally didn't see this coming.'

'You never know… I 'SEE' things, ya know. Things you would never believe…'

'Cut the Seer crap, Abbi. Your family has never had a Seer in it, and I doubt it's going to start now. You come from a family of Ancient Runes decoders. See-ing does not run in the family.'


	3. The Explosion

**Chapter Three: The Explosion**

The following conversation happens at Malfoy Manor after the perusal of a certain letter that, via owl, has just arrived, no less than five minutes ago:

'Oh. My. Goodness.'

'Wow.'

'This cannot be happening! Mrs. Malfoy, what do you say to this!?'

'Now calm down, dear.'

'No I will _not_ calm down! This is outrageous! Preposterous! Absolutely insane! How could this happen!!'

'I'm not quite sure, but we have to be happy for them…'

'Happy!? _Happy?!_ **HAPPY**?! Just who _are_ you, woman??'

'I'm a mother who wants the best for her child and if her child really wants to date a Potter, then she's going to be happy for them!'

'Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness.'

'You don't have any goodness, dear. You're baaad, through and through…'

'… You can't distract me, woman! I won't be distracted! A Potter! A _Potter_! With _our_ only child! I won't have it! I won't have it! I'll kill him! Dead!'

'I think you're overreacting.'

'Overreacting? Overreacting!? _This_, **this** is not overreacting! You don't know the **meaning** of overreacting! I haven't even **begun** to show you overreacting! AUUUUUGH!'

'Feel better now, dear?'

'Marginally.'

'Lovely. Now why don't you take some deep breaths for me and slowly let them out…'

'((inhales slowly (though a bit like a mad man) and there's a pause… POOOF! (gigantic puff of air rushes out of his lungs as he obviously doesn't let the air out slowly))) A POTTER!'

'That wasn't quite what I had in mind, but I suppose that works.'

'APotteraPotteraPotteraPotteraPotteraPotter! APotteraPott-'

'That's quite enough, dear.'

'A Potter!'

'Dear…'

'Potter!'

'… ((waits))…'

'PotterpotterpotterpotterpotterpotterpotterpotterpotterPOTTER!!'

'Done yet?'

'Not yet… **POTTER!!**'

'Now?'

'Yes, I think I'm finished.'

'Good.'

And with that they started to leave the room, Mrs. Malfoy making sure the letter was still on the desk and Mr. Malfoy hadn't taken it with him to rant over later.

'A POTTER!'


	4. The Conclusion

**Chapter Four: The Conclusion**

As the seasons passed, the shock started wearing off and students began to go back to their normal schedules. Although there were still some whispers in the halls as the infamous Potter-Malfoy couple passed, they were significantly less and much quieter. It had all become routine.

Weasley seemed to have gotten over his grudge and didn't mind Malfoy hanging out with them anymore. Zabini, either.

Zabini thought that it was about time- according to the Slytherin, _any_ idiot would have been able to see the attraction between them. It was so _obvious_. And Weasley wasn't so bad.

Christmas holidays came around and it was almost time for everyone to head towards home. This year, in honor of Malfoy's request, Malfoy Manor would be open to all Potter and Malfoy's friends and family. There was great excitement in the air, both at Hogwarts and at the Manor.

Mrs. Malfoy was enjoying the chance to organize a giant party for so many people, while Mr. Malfoy just stayed locked up in his library and muttered to himself.

Zabini and Weasley were glad to be going home with their friends; think of all the possibilities to get into trouble!

As all the students got off the train, loud chatter filled the air. Everyone wanted to tell their friends one more thing before they had to go, or was exclaiming over the fact that they forgot something in their dorms, or lamenting the fact that they weren't done with their Christmas shopping yet. Promises were made, secrets were told, goodbyes were said. Hugs exchanged, grins swapped, kisses given. And they all headed off in their own directions.

When the four students arrived at Malfoy Manor, they hopped out of the carriage and talked the entire way to the door. Mrs. Malfoy herself opened the door for them.

They were all shown their rooms (except for Malfoy, of course, who already had a room, silly) and the next few hours were spent settling in and dashing from room to room asking questions and borrowing things.

When they all realized how hungry they all were, they trooped down to the kitchen to see what was for dinner.

After munching on food that definitely wasn't dinner food and talking about everything and nothing, they all headed back upstairs and sat and gossiped into the wee hours of the morning.

Christmas Day:

'Potter! Potter! Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Christmas! Presents!' Malfoy bounced up and down on Potter's bed, arms akimbo and flying everywhere.

'Noooo… I'm not awake yet… go wake up Weasley and Zabini,' Potter rolled over, tugging the covers with him. His head burrowed deeper into the pillow.

'They're already awake and downstairs. Breakfast is waiting! Blueberry pancakes, warm maple syrup, and other yummy pastry type things! Food, Potter, food!' And with those parting words, Malfoy bounded out of the room and thundered down the stairs.

'((sigh)),' he rolled out of his comfy bed and staggered down the never-ending stairs to where the food was calling him.

Delighted cries of welcome were sent Potter's way as he got to the bottom of the steps and made his way over to breakfast. Weasley and Zabini were sitting near each other and unwrapping their presents with much gusto. Malfoy was obviously waiting for Potter while swallowing pancakes and syrup.

The couple had made a previous agreement that their presents would be exchanged later that day, preferably after dinner, so that they had something to look forward to after all the other gifts had been opened.

By the time everyone was done exclaiming on their new toys (or books or whatever they received), it was past time for lunch. Not that it mattered- no one was that hungry anyway. The afternoon was spent getting ready for the big party and rechecking all the minor details. It was going to be a formal affair with dancing and multi-course dinner; all the girls had obsessed about their dresses for weeks and everything going to be perfect and beautiful.

Guests began arriving around five thirty and they were ushered into the ballroom where the music had already started playing and refreshments were on a table along the far wall. Malfoy, Potter, Zabini, and Weasley were ordered to be present in the ballroom by five, dressed and coiffed. They were there by five fifteen.

The party was a smashing success. Everyone who was anyone was there and everyone from the guest list showed up. The dresses and suits were very spiffy and elegant, swirling and twirling around the dance floor.

Around midnight, Potter came up behind his significant other and gently closed his hands over Malfoy's eyes. 'I've got your present.'

'And I've got yours,' Malfoy turned and held out a small black box.

'You first,' Potter handed over another black box.

'Together,' and they smiled at each other. Simultaneously, they opened the boxes.

Both inhaled deeply.

'Wow…'

They looked up at each other.

'I love you, Jamsie Evan Potter.'

'I love you, too, Rose Adrienne Malfoy.'

And with that, Rose stretched up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. James enfolded her in his arms and bent his head slowly.

Across the room, Draco and Hermione Malfoy smiled. 'I still have no idea how this happened, Mione. I mean, they've ignored each other ever since James was old enough to play pranks. How could this happen? How could my baby girl be in love with Potter and Weasley's kid?'

Hermione grinned, 'I told you so. And you didn't believe me…'

'I'll never doubt you again, sweetheart,' Draco vowed. Hermione grinned again and shook her head.

'I'll hold you to that…'

'What have I done?'

By the time Harry and Ginny arrived at the party very fashionably late, Blaise and Pansy had made their appearance and Ron and Luna were planning on leaving early because Luna needed her rest. At eight and a half months pregnant with their third and fourth child, she was huge.

The older Malfoys made sure to speak with all of their friends before they went off on their merry ways, telling them what had happened and exchanging elated smiles. Pansy and Luna were huddled together, speaking in hushed, hurried whispers. When their respective husbands looked inquiringly at them, they straightened.

'We have a question,' Pansy stated bluntly.

'What is it, Pans?' Blaise looked a bit afraid of asking, but knew that he'd know what his wife was thinking about in about ten seconds.

'All we need to do now is get our Vivienne and Luna and Ron's David together, and we'll all be related!' Pansy looked extremely pleased with herself.

'Oh God…' Ron and Blaise looked sick.

The rest of them grinned. 'So here's the plan….'


End file.
